


Onahole

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At the end it's just fluff, Bottom!Paul, Double Penetration, Hurt Paul, I'm so sorry Paul, M/M, Magical Realism, May God save my soul, Sex Toys, Triple Penetration, Unintentional non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While the Beatles are in Japan during the tour in 1966, John and Paul escape from their hotel to go in town in ‘’exploration’’Is there that the lads find a very peculiar shop…





	Onahole

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction and it's shit.  
> English isn't my native languages as you'll see if reding this.  
> Thanks for eventual kudos and comments <3

Wandering in the Tokyo night the infamous John Lennon and Paul McCartney found themselves drunk, after being convicted by kind smiles and courtesy from the Japanese folks to try the national alcoholic drink, the ‘sake’.

John didn’t really enjoyed sake though (always better a fresh beer) but still they got pissed, and now they where dumbly running trough the city laughing out loud.

Not being recognized was a strange sensation for the duo in times like these, and they found this was one of the rare nights they could taste freedom again.

Soon their pace became groggily and bracing lazyly on each other, they stilled against a wall. When something caught Paul’s eyes.

A shop, hidden under decine of posters and papers over its window. The shop was open at this time of the night.

Giggling at each other the boys silently accorded to visit the place.

Inside they were greeted by… Porns.

Magazines, comics, dolls, tools and all the strangest saped toys. Amazed they kept looking around, never seen such a place in England!

Is at this point that John, circling the nearby shelf, found himself face to face with the storekeeper.

“Welcome young man, is there something I can do for you?” Asked kindly the old man in a strained English.

“Oh… we uhm *giggles* I don’t really know sir”

“Is there a special person in your heart? We have also magic artifacts here”

John’s confuses mind insanity focused on Paul. ‘Special person in my heart’

“Yes there is” answered dumbly.

“I have the perfect toy for you then! Perfect to feel really connected to the person you love!” The Japanese man search on a box for a while and then pulled out an object.

It looked like a tube, made in pink silicon. “And what I should do with this?” Asked John.

“Whisper the name of your loved one in the hole you see in the extremely, there, and you’ll see”

The beatle took the object in hand and slowly lifted it to his lips and then “Paul McCartney” was whispered near the hole of it.

“John! There you are! *hich* better come back to the hotel before the others wakes up…” slurred Paul.

“Bye old man! And thank you for this! - Said John waving the sex toy in his hand “Wait! I didn’t pay you!”

“No worries, it’s free” smiled the old man.

 

Miraculously the two boys managed to find their hotel and silently as two drunk can be, slid back inside, ready to fall into a drunken sleep.

John didn’t realized that the pink toy slipped from his weak grasp into the floor of the corridor.

— — — —

Ringo, who was up to drink a glass of water, heard the door of his band mates close and choose that moment to come back to bed… When suddenly he found himself on the floor “Damn! Ouch….” Something on the ground made him trip.

Nursing his bruised nose the drummer blindly tapped the floor to find the culprit of his fall. “Here! What is this?”

The object he found himself holding seemed to have a cylindrical shape, and felt like being made of silicone. Ringo got up still holding the tool and returned to his room.

George was sleeping on his side and Ringo silently moved in the dark of the night to reach his bed, finally sitting he was still distractedly moving the toy in his hands, until he found a little hole on one of the extremities, with curious fingers he probed the entrance.

———

John woke up hearing Paul’s moans.

He had fallen in his drunk slumber in less than ten minutes when he heard something that sounded like a little meow.

‘This sake is shit ughh, It cannot even put me properly to sleep …’

“MaaAh”

“Paul? Is that you?”

Turing around from in his position John hang out his head toward is friend’s bed. Paul looked still asleep but with a scrunched face, as if in the middle of a bad dream.

Uncertain on what to do John lied back on his bed, staring at the dark with wide open eyes. The moans from the other roommate persisted and in his still drunk state of mind the guitarist couldn’t help the heat that was pervading his lower regions

‘Damn Macca! Why you have to be so bloody tempting 24/7’ Deciding he had enough John got up and started to wake up Paul from his troubled sleep, shaking his shoulder “Wake up Macca!”

Paul’s eyes shot open and started frantically searching around the room. John quickly switch on the light.

“Hey! Hey it’s alright lad, you were having a bad dream, y’all right?” Only now John noticed that the bassist was sweating profusely, his shirt was drenched, even if Paul was trembling slightly.

“John… I’m alright… I uhm, though my baAAAHHH”

“PAUL!!”

———

Ringo started to have an idea of what this thing might be used for… And if it wasn’t as he thought… Well he could be a pioneer in the matter.

After putting his finger inside the tube, he was surprised to find the intern of the object to be warm, soft and oh so smooth! But still too thigh for what he had in mind.

‘I guess if I can spread it a little more’ Then with a mischievously smile the drummer started working his finger in and out helping himself with his split for better friction.

‘What with this thing? It almost feels alive?? That’s amazing’

After some minutes one finger become two and slowly scissoring the thigh opening he achieved more and more space inside, already savouring to put his now, throbbing and needing penis inside.

———

“Paulie hey! Do you feel sick?” Asked John swiping back the dark hair that matted the younger man’s forehead. “You do feel hot, I’m going to search for a thermometer…”

‘Damn this sake!’ He thought still giving the japanese alcolic the blame tor this ill-fated night

“John… wait!…” Paul whined “Help me please I’m *pant* I’m feeling *pant* strange aaaaah”

The older man who was headed for the door turned around at his friend’s pleads. Paul looked miserable on his bed, uncomfortably wiggling his back and gripping the bed sheets so hard that John was sure it was going to shreds them.

“There, there Macca, where does it hurts?” John couldn’t help himself, seeing his loved one in such a state and started to caressing Paul’s head in what he hoped was a comfortable gesture.

“John! I…! I can’t it’s embarrassing” cried the bassist, covering his face with his hands.

“Come one love, tell Johnny, it’s your stomach?”

“Uhm uhm” shaking his head Paul pointing lower, at his bum. “It’s your?… you have to go to the bathroom?”

“No!! I don’t! Aaargh…” Sweating and panting like he had run a marathon Paul was hysterical, why this was happening to him? It felt like something was stuck in his butt, but not like he had to go… more like there was an hot rod pushing inside, in and out.

At first it was almost bearable, but now it felt like the object inside him triplicate in width. Maybe John could really help… But how could he look him in the eyes after let his mate looking at his ass hole?.

“OH GOD! IT HURTSss!” He sobbed out.

Now John was really start to get worried, what’s was wrong with his friend? “Okay Paul, I know it’s embarrassing but I need to look at it…”

“All right…” defeated the bassist started to lower his Y fronts. He was afraid and he needed help.

———

Ringo was in heaven, never he experienced a masturbation session like this.

He fervently trust the toy up an down, precome was flooding the inside, making wet sounds. The passage felt hot and tightened every time he pulled up, as if preventing him to slide his dick out. ‘It feels better than a bird cunt!’.

The drummer breathes were becoming heavy and he had to bit bit his lips to prevent himself from moan out loud.

Culmination arrived suddenly, as he felt something else in the hole! Shooting inside the toy at least 2 weeks worth of warm come… still spasming from the force of his orgasm Ringo carefully slide the tool up freeing his dick, curiously not a drop of sperm came out.

Sprawled on his back and head on the side, Ringo was coming to his senses when he found a pair of dark eyes on him.

George still on his side was staring intensely at Ringo, perfectly awake and greatly aroused by the show he just witnessed.

———

Paul was trying to keep his mind out of his body as one of the most uncomfortably situation he ever experienced was occurring to him…

On his back, knees up to his shoulders the bassist let John kneels between his legs and observe his asshole.

“W -What do you see” Paul asked blushing profusely, while covering his crotch with both hands.

John himself didn’t know what to answer, in front of his very eyes there was Paul’s incredibly pink hole, who was gaping widely and then closing, in a hypnotic rhythm.

“Paul… What do you exactly feel?” Asked John sweating.

“It’s like… there’s something inside moving, in and out” said the younger with heavy breaths.

John sighed “Hey… I can’t see shit Paulie, it is… okay if I try to feel with… me finger?”

“WHAT!? No!” Paul couldn’t take this anymore, he was overmelted by feels, and so aroused…

John, his best mate, the man he secretly felt in love with, was proposing of fingering him like a bird. The worst part was that John didn’t felt the same way about him, he was only offering his help as a friend.

“Listen Paulie, I know this is ankward but you seems a little in difficult here and I only want you to feel better” The leader of The Beatles said with pleading eyes, sincerely worried about his friend (and secretly turned on by the sight in front of him).

“Fine… but be gentle!” Said Paul sobbing as the thrust inside him became faster and deeper.

“Relax - Gently putting one hand on Paul’s things John tentatively started to insert his finger inside the bassist anus.

The dark haired man breaths hitched. He felt his insides being stretched even more, then, John’s digit hit something inside him who startled Paul.

John watched with fascination the expression of unexpected pleasure he was giving to Paul. His finger found the young prostate an kept rubbing it to alleviate at least a little bit of discomfort that his mate suffered till now.

The guitarist wasn’t a doctor but really couldn’t understand what was happening inside Paul’s ass. His finger felt a foreign thing, hard and steamy hot, who slid repeatedly in the cramped space.

And then all of sudden It all stilled. Paul felt a strange wet sensation flooding inside his bowels and the thing leave his ass.

John’s finger remained inside, now all by himself, enveloped by Paul’s thigh ring of muscles. He felt a sticky liquid though, that wasn’t there before… Pulling out his finger he noticed that the substance in question was whitish, like… sperm?

— — —

“Geo - George! Well… slept well?” - Rambled Ringo trying to cover himself with a cushion.

“Very well actually… Till I’ve been woken by a whiny dog” said George keeping an ambiguous expression.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t meant to wake you!”

“What are you hiding there?…” -

“Err nothing!” The drummer wanted just to escape this ankward situation as soon as possible, why didn’t George let go the matter? He was masturbating, ok! As if this wasn’t the first time…

But the young boy didn’t let go, in fact he suddenly launched himself on Ringo bed trying to rip off the pillow that was hiding his private parts. “What the hell are you doing?! - Engaged in a ridiculous wrestling match, George finally managed to overpowering the smaller man.

“Ah! What have we go there?” Said holding victoriously the silicon toy.

“It’s mine! I found it on the floor…”

“And since when you don’t share with your best friend? - Asked George, almost in a hurt tone. “Let’s see..

Observing the singular shaped object the young guitarist noticed an entrance, as Ringo did before him. “Did you get off with this?” Asked truly intrigued.

“Yess… It was incredible- Replied Ringo in a dreamy tone -Wanna try?” Asked. George hard on didn’t pass unnoticed.

Now was George turn to be slightly embarrassed, but he had to admit that seeing his band mate tossing off with this toy made him really excited, and now wanted to try it too.

“Yes, I think I’ll use it now, thank you!”

“Ah but! I’m not leaving, If you want to do it, go in the bathroom.”

“I think; I’m gonna do it right here… in front of you… as you did after all” With a malicious glance George kept eye contact with Ringo as he started to pull down his pajamas pants.

Gulping Ringo observed his friend undress his lower part and place the toy on the tip of his hard cock.

— — —

“It passed? You all right now?”

“ I think so… I don’t feel anything at the moment… thank you, I don’t really know what was that” Paul was still red from embarrasses, trying desperately to hide his throbbing erection with his hands, failing miserably

John noticed, he actually was in the exactly same state.

“ Do you… are you hard? - John, always been the direct person he was, asked.

“God I want to disappear” Paul groaned under his breath.

Suddenly a pressure was back against Paul’s anus ‘that’s not true…’ He was being spread again by the mysterious feeling.

Now really starting to get freaked out by this crazy night Paul trew himself at John desperately hugging him -“Oh god Johnny! It’s back! What do I do?!?”

Hugging back to give comfort to his friend, John tried to not focus too much on their erections practically rubbing together from their change of position.

“Does it still hurts Paul?”

“No…” answered the bassist burning his face on John’s nek, he started to cry, the stress was too much to handle.

“Maybe… you could try to, enjoy it? Before you started to feel pleasure and it went away…

“I didn’t felt ‘pleasure’! - shouted Paul in indignation, that wasn’t true but he didn’t want to admit it

“Oh come on! I saw your face when I hit that special spot inside you” replied John with a silly smile, wiggling his finger in front of Paul’s eyes.

“God you’re so irritating sometimAAAH” Moaned from the sudden speed the spear inside of him had took.

“Keep it down! Or the others are going to wake up” sushed John.

“Kiss me!”

“What?! - I

“Kiss me! I can’t keep it down, please!”

And like this, no more encouragement needed John sealed their lips together. Paul’s moans trapped inside his mouth.

Now drunk with desire John couldn’t refrain his hands from roaming the hot body he was cradling in his harms.

Paul wouldn’t never admit that he was aroused as never he had been, his ass felt on fire in an almost good way, his prostate brushed repeatedly and John hands had started sneaking on his body, first caressing a nipple, then finally circling his dripping penis.

“MmmaAH- His moans could barely been held by the other man’s mouth.

— — —

George could not believe how good this thing felt, now driving his hips in and out from the toy like a mad. The inside was like molted lava and so tight he barely could fit his whole Leigh.

Sweating from exertion he looked at Ringo, who was hungrily looking in his direction, hand on his refilled erection. The young man couldn’t tell if his friend was staring needely at the toy or if the object of his need was actually himself.

“You’ll have to wait until I finish mmmh” Teases George

“I’ve an idea… do you think we can both fit inside the thing?!” Asked Ringo hopefully.

“What?! Isn’t a little bit too intimate, mate?”

“Is just a new experience lad” Smirked the older one.

“Oh - okay… let’s give it a try” Agreed George still uncertain.

Ringo approached his friend on the bed and with firm hand stilled the toy in the hand of George.

“Ready Georgie?” Winked, then proceeded to sliding his cock alongside the one of his band mate inside the warm hole.

— — —

Paul eyes snapped open in horror.

The thing… become ‘things’ he was sure of it, and the pressure was too much! He was being spread wide. He started sobbing uncontrollably.

“Paul?” John asked still grinding and pumping his erection, he caresses the sweaty fringe from his mate forehead - “What’s wrong now love?”

The bassist couldn’t even enjoy the sweetest words being spoken by John, lost in a word of pain. All his body rigid in strain.

John, seeing he wasn’t receiving any coherent answer from Paul decided to check on the younger backside.

His fingers reached Paul’s opening and without realizing really what was doing he found that tree of his digits were now buried inside his friend. “Oh my God! I’m sorry Paul! You’re fine?”

But no answer came from the bassist.

John gently eased Paul lying back on the mattress and went again to look at the incriminate scene.

What he saw left him with speechless. If Paul’s hole was gaping before now was spread wide open, he thought that he could have fitted a baseball ball without problem.

Without even realizing what he was doing he found himself rubbing his erection between Paul’s buttocks, up to his perineum. Up and down, up down up down ‘what I’m doing!?’

But John was too excited to refrain himself, he never experienced something like this, finally he was having Paul!

And like that started to probs the head of his cock against the spreaded hole.

Despite being so wide opened, the invisible things inside were creating a certain resistance. So with all his might John forced himself inside Paul.

“aaaAAAAAAAAAH IS TO MUCH PLEASE”

— — —

George and Ringo were grinding together inside the tube. This was a whole new experience. They could clearly feels each other’s sliding, hot and wet with precome.

“Ah, mAh”

“Sush! Geo! You want the others to hear us?”

But the younger couldn’t refrain himself, too overmelted by sensations. So Ringo did what he needed to do.

He silenced him with a fervent kiss… and damn if it felt good.

They kept trusting and snogging for a while till something strange happened.

Besides their dicks there was a new pressure, suddenly the space inside the warm hole is even tighter, as if there’s someone else inside!!

Too cramped to even move Ringo and George let the other member inside do the work. They can only moan and enjoy, kissing and caressing each other ‘till their orgasm hit in almost perfect sync.

Their cock swelled even more inside the toy and finally the release arrive, rinding wave after wave of electric bliss, sperm mixed together.

— — — —

John’s trusts and euphoria was broken by a anguish sob.

Paul was in agony, his ass was being tore apart, and John wasn’t stopping, he was scared. “Pleasee, please pull it out” he cried.

“Paul… what…” under him his best mate face gas wet with tears, his penis went flaccid and could tell he was rigid in pain.

“What I’ve done? Oh lord… I didn’t, I wasn’t thinking… I’m sorry!” Now was John who become a sobbing mess, the idea of having raped his loved one was the most terrifying thing he ever experienced.

“I’m sorry! *sob* I didn’t mean to” *sobs

John tried to push back his hips and freeing his friend ass, but apparently moving was worse. Paul started crying even more “Please just stay still!”

Then they both felt (what they now decided must be some kind of ghosts dicks) swells and pulsating inside of Paul. Releasing again sperm. Now double in volume, the young man was shivering.

They kept coming for a while and John could swear that Paul lower belly looked a little bloated by it.

All of sudden the two dicks where gone and John found himself alone, with Paul… inside of Paul. Daring to look at his band mate John unexpectedly found that he’s wasn’t receiving an hate glance. But an pleading one.

“Paul… what should I do?… Can I pull out now?”

“No, stay - replied with a little voice “You still didn’t come”

“I don’t wanna come! I don’t want to hurt you anymore!” Almost yelled John in panic

Paul caressed him softly on the back “It’s okay now… I want you, I want to remember only you..” A lone tears slid down Paul soft cheek.

“Oh my love! I so sorry” John started to kiss softly Paul’s everywhere. Nose, forehead, his soft lips then lowered himself to his still hard nipples, sucking hard on them.

Paul returned to mewls in pleasure as John went down and down, until he liked the bassist hardening leigh, lolling the cherry red head and managing so deep throat the whole hardness.

“OH DEAR LORD JOHNNY” Paul humped himself into John’s mouth, cocking him. “Yes! I’m almost there!”

John had to keep Paul’s hips pinned to the bed to prevent himself to suffocate. Slid the dick from his mouth and gently bowled on hit, make it twitch “You’re a damn good sight my princess”

“John… come back inside, I want to feel all of you” panted Paul

“You sure? If I hurt yo-

“You won’t, more prepared than this and I could take and horse” cunkled the brunette.

John carefully slid back inside, Paul was incredible “you’re still so damn tight”

Trusting lazily in and out the come that was injected before inside Paul started to flood out, forming a pool on the sheet.

John was nearly completion, after what seemed hours of an incredibly painful hard on. He firmly took Paul penis in hand and stated pumping it in the rhythm of his trusts.

“John, John aahh - shh” John muted his lover with a passionate kiss and like that they both come undone. Paul breath hitched as jet after get of pearly come was shoot on his belly.

John kept rocking himself, spending till the last drop of his love inside.

“Paul?… “

“Yes?”

“I love you…”

“John?”

“Yeah?…”

“I love ya”

 

 

— <3 — <3 — <3 — <3

 

*The next morning*

“Boys!!! Wake up! Wake up!” Yelled Eppy. “You still asleep? What did you done last night?”

He knocked at their doors, krept his head inside Paul’s and John’s room. There they where a tangled mess of legs and sheets.

Sighing heavily Brian closed the door again.

“At least they didn’t left the hotel at night.”


End file.
